naristalesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elementalism
Elementalism is a collective school of magic. It is the act of harnessing the energy to use the power of the natural elements: fire, water, and earth, along with the secondary elements: ice, lightning, and wind. This is one of the most common schools of magic to learn, due to the conflicting climates in Naris. It is also the easiest because it requires the least concentration. Even though it is mainly offensive, some use this school for idle purposes, like starting a fire or drinking water. While some master simply one element, others learn multiple elements, but aren't as powerful. It is difficult to master many elements, as it is to master more than one school of magic. Elemental Schools of Magic Pyromancy Pyromancy or Fire Magic is the lowest Vis-costing elemental magic. The magic word for fire is ign. It could be for warming oneself up at night, burning someone slowly, or cause an explosion. Archpyros have the ability to erupt a dormant volcano, create a firestorm, or conjure an inferno. Pyromancers can also warm themselves up in cold climates. In hotter climates, their fire spells can be stronger. Electromancy Electromancy or Lightning Magic is higher costing than fire magic. The magic word for lightning is ful. It is really turning fire into lightning. Skilled pyromancers that seek further would find electromancy useful. Archelectros can create severe thunderstorms. Using electric magic can also drain a bit of Vis from their opponent, if they have any. The first electromancer was a mundus named Pallan Avakar, who worked together with her lover, Darrius, to stop the Jubilee Draught in Kenras. Neromancy Neromancy or Water Magic is another low costing elemental magic. The magic word for water is undra. Some use it to clean themselves of wounds, or just purifying it into drinking water. Every being of an aquatic race has some skill of neromancy. This school of magic is best used around water; however one can use their own sweat as a source as well. Archneros can create grand tsunamis. In conjunction to electromancy, one could create a severe hurricane by themselves or with an electromancer.The first neromancer in history was the triton, King Svint. The first neromancer to live on land was the mundus, Darrius. Cryomancy Cryomancy or Ice Magic is higher costing than water magic. The magic word for ice is gelu. This is really a higher form of water. As with electromancers, neromancers that are high level and want to turn it into something even stronger would want to look into cryomancy. Archcryos can conjure up blizzards. Like pyromancers, a cryomancer could also cool off in hot climates, and ice spells are stronger in colder climates. Geomancy Geomancy or Earth Magic is the third primary elemental magic. The magic word for earth is tel. Some can even grow and mature trees and plants quicker, while others can easily destroy them with the snap of a finger. Archgeos can create earthquakes or make strong trees that last for decades. Forest dwellers are the majority when it comes to learning this element. They are also the first geomancers in history. Aeromancy Aeromancy or Wind Magic is higher costing than earth magic and is the third secondary magic. The magic word for air is ven. Most aeromancers use it to get around quicker with out the need for transportation. Another use is to fly across a swamp or a trap on the ground. Archaeros can cast tornados. They can also worsen storms if they wished to.